Silencio en el campus
by angelegipcio
Summary: Yami recibe una invitación para estudiar en la UPC, una prestigiosa universidad de Japón. Al principio todo marcha correctamente pero luego unos extraños sueños comienzan a poner nervioso a Yami; quien pronto descubrirá el oscuro secreto que guardan los socráticos muros a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

**Silencio en el campus**

**Capitulo 1**

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿En que momento se salió todo de control? ¿En que momento habían empezado a correr por sus vidas? Le dio una rápida mirada a su compañero que estaba escondido junto a él; Yami cada vez estaba mas pálido; respiraba con dificultad como si un veneno estuviera consumiéndolo. Se sentía terrible por obligarlo a correr pero no podía permitir que se quedara atrás.

–¡Yami! –le habló a su compañero quien cabeceaba como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido–. ¡Mantente despierto, demonios! –ordenó dándole suaves pero firmes palmadas al pálido y frío rostro del ojirubí.

–Seto... –respondió casi en un susurro–. Debes... irte... –su respiración profunda y entrecortada.

–Estas loco, no te dejaré aquí.

–No entiendes, debes irte. Por favor... –suplicó Yami su voz perdiéndose en un gemido de dolor.

–No te dejaré; y lo sabes –afirmó mientras espiaba fuera de su escondite, esperando no ver a aquellos sombríos personajes.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

* * *

_9 meses atrás._

Finalmente había llegado el día: el día de la graduación. El acto se había llevado a cabo en el campo de fútbol de la escuela; un gran escenario se había armado para la ocasión frente a las gradas para que los familiares pudiesen ver a sus hijos protagonistas del espectáculo Los birretes falsos habían surcado el aire sobre ellos declarando el fin de la secundaria y el encuentro con un nuevo mundo que aguardaba a los jóvenes estudiantes. El discurso del director fue corto, deseándoles suerte en sus futuras carreras a sus, ahora, ex-alumnos; y entre todos ellos un joven de mediana estatura, ojos carmesí y salvajes cabellos tricolores estaba inundado de entusiasmo, aunque no era el único; entre sus compañeros de clase se podía decir que él era mas exaltado ante su reciente alcanzado logro.

La graduación prosiguió y el alumnado bajo del escenario para encontrarse con sus padres, familiares y amigos que habían asistido al acto. El joven de ojos carmesí miró a todos lados buscando algún rostro familiar. No, sus padres como bien le habían dicho, no estaban allí Otra vez, otro acto escolar solitario. En cierto punto, estaba acostumbrado a ello pero ese día era especial, de veras deseó que aunque sea uno de sus padres se hubiera acercado a felicitarlo. Pero no. Sin decir mucho, tomó su diploma y se sentó sobre las gradas del campo de fútbol Solo otra vez.

–Así que ¿oficialmente ya no es un estudiante de secundaria?

Una voz profunda y familiar detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Seto! –exclamó emocionado al ver a su amado ojiazul sentado unos escalones encima de él. En el acto, se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de este. –Creí que lo habías olvidado –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo del ojiazul como si fuera un niño.

–Como olvidarme que tendré que buscarte otro disfraz para las noches ya que el uniforme de estudiante ya no irá contigo.

–Pervertido –le reprochó que solo pensara en esas cosas–. Me alegra que hayas podido venir –confesó al tiempo que le daba un tímido beso en los labios.

–¿Qué te pasa que estas tan retraído?

–Hay mucha gente... –explicó el ojirubí.

–¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? –preguntó con un tono serio.

–No, es solo que... sabes que no me gusta que... –trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Vaya, vaya vaya... pero si es Seto Kaiba; clase 2011 si no me equivocó –una voz autoritaria los sorprendió. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver al hombre alto, maduro, canoso vestido de traje que hacia unos minutos estaba dando el discurso de fin de año. Los miraba seriamente mientras tenia sus manos en su espalda.

–¿Cómo ha estado Dondalingher? –saludó el castaño un poco frustrado por la interrupción y por volver a encontrarse con un viejo conocido. Nunca había sido el alumno modelo del director y era obvio que no lo había olvidado.

–He estado bien desde que terminaste –respondió recordando todos los malos ratos que habían pasado.

–Si, yo también he estado bien –dijo casi sonriéndose mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yami, atrayendo al joven hacia él. Yami miraba hacia todos lados, un tanto incomodo por la situación.

–Si, ¿y usted señor Atem?

–Estoy bien, director –respondió sin dar muchos rodeos.

–¿Sus padres no vinieron?

–No, tenían que trabajar.

–Yo soy su tutor –metió, sarcásticamente, Seto, su cuchara en la conversación al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre la pierna derecha de Yami de manera insinuante.

–Lo dudo mucho, joven Kaiba –dijo el mayor con un aire de fastidio.

–Es verdad; ¿no es verdad Yami?

–Yo... eh... –Yami no sabia que decir; no quería que lo metieran en peleas que no le correspondían

–No tiene que explicar nada, joven Atem. Solo vine a felicitarlo por sus calificaciones. Sé que tendrá muchas oportunidades. Muchas universidades se considerarían orgullosas de aceptarlo como alumno.

–Gracias director.

–Jaja, ya no soy su director.

–¿Nostalgia Dondalingher? –otra vez otro comentario de Seto orientado a señalar la vejez del director.

–Pero, a pesar de que ya no soy su director; debo decirles que aun están en mi escuela y que aun puedo echarlos a patadas, sin importar que tan ricos y pomposos se crean –sus palabras obviamente dirigidas al empresario.

–Le tomó mucho decirlo Dondalingher –se defendió el castaño sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del mayor.

–Lo lamento director. Ya nos íbamos –se disculpó Yami por Seto y por él. Después de todo, quería dar por finalizada la pelea entre el director y su novio. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano al director en señal de un respetuoso saludo–. Muchas gracia por todo.

–Mucha suerte Yami. Espero volver a verlo en algún momento. Joven Kaiba, a usted no –con eso dicho, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

–Eso quisiera Dondalingher.

–Ya basta, Seto –retó Yami a su novio. Ya era suficiente pero Seto raras veces cedía ante un desafío.

–El empezó –se defendió el castaño. Un argumento algo infantil pero valido para hacer enojar a Yami.

–Y tu lo terminaras –dijo de manera imperativa; parecía que estaba tratando con un chico.

–Bien, ya nos hiciste echar. ¿Te llevo y vamos a comer algo?

–Mis compañeros hicieron reservación en un baile. ¿Quieres venir?

–¿Qué baile?

–Red Night.

Suspiro restandole importancia al lugar. –Ese bailezucho de mala muerte.

–Bueno, nadie te esta obligando a ir –respondió Yami un tanto enojado por la actitud de Seto.

–Tu me estas obligando a ir.

–No, no lo estoy.

–¿Y desde cuando vas a bailes? –preguntó el ojiazul.

–¡Yami! ¿vienes o que? –unos jóvenes lo estaban esperando en la salida del campo de fútbol

–¡Ya voy! –les respondió; luego volteó a ver a Seto quien lo miraba serio –. Bien me voy, ve a casa; no tienes que venir si no quieres. –con esto último dicho, se alejó corriendo hacia donde sus compañeros lo estaban esperando.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Japón. La noche de viernes llamaba a los jóvenes a entrar en los bailes a embriagarse, celebrar y conocer gente nueva. Las luces electrónicas rojas, azules, verdes intermitente, intensa y pulsada al punto de enloquecer al sentido de la vista; de solo ver el contorno de aquellos que estaba a su alrededor. La música tecno con los bajos reverberantes que hacían zumbar los oídos hasta ensordecerlos. La juventud se movía al compás de la música como si nada mas existiera y entre todos ellos un joven ojirubí intentaba, con pasos torpes aveces producto de la falta de experiencia, seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. A lo lejos, como un vigilante nocturno; un joven castaño de ojos azules estaba de pie, apoyado sobre una de las paredes de la pista de baile, cruzado de brazos, estático, seguía con la mirada los pasos del joven ojirubí. A pesar de que el baile no era el fuerte de Yami, no dejaba de ser un espectáculo verlo; esas sensuales curvas, ese cuerpo contorneándose... tal vez, acompañarlo, a hurtadillas, no había sido tan mala idea.

–¡Señor Kaiba!

Una voz temblorosa lo sacó de su meditación.

–¿Cree que este es un lugar adecuado para estar?

–Vete al auto, Isono.

–Pero... ¿pero y usted?

–Estoy disfrutando el espectáculo

Isono miró a la pista y vio a que se refería su jefe.

–Ah...

Kaiba sonrió e Isono sonrió también de manera cómplice pero la expresión del castaño de inmediato cambio.

–¿De que te ríes? –preguntó un tanto enojado. Solo él podía ver a Yami y disfrutar de su baile.

–Nada, nada señor –se disculpó Isono.

El castaño se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Ya había esperado suficiente.

Yami continuaba bailando sin reparar lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

–¿Estas solo?

El ojirubí no podía ver bien al dueño de la voz. Era un desconocido, sí; era lo único que podía afirmar.

–Si –respondió diciendo la inocente verdad.

–¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó el extraño.

–No, ya me iba –cuando se disponía a irse una mano se enredó en su brazo bloqueandole la salida– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Yami un tanto sorprendido por la manera nada amable en que lo habían sujetado.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? –el extraño lo atrajo hacia si mismo.

–¡Suéltame! –chilló Yami intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre del extraño.

–Estas muy lindo –Yami sintió una respiración sobre su cuello. No le estaba gustando la situación–. Y hueles muy bien...

–¡Suéltame! –gritó otra vez intentando zafarse del agarre del desconocido.

–¡Oye tranquilo! –gritó el extraño dándole una sacudida al joven de cabellos tricolores.

–¡Hey! –Esa voz, esa voz familiar y protectora–. Deja al niño en paz –ordenó.

–¿Estas con él? –preguntó el extraño.

–¿Seto? –preguntó Yami reconociendo al dueño de la voz.

El extraño miró al ojirubí al ver que este había reconocido al sujeto que lo había interrumpido. No podía ver bien al protector de el de cabellos tricolores ya que las luces del lugar se lo impedían pero por la voz potente decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

–Disculpa, es todo tuyo –dijo soltando al ojirubí y alejándose del lugar.

Yami se prolijo un poco mientras que Seto sonreía al ver la situación con la que Yami se había encontrado.

–No puedes alejarte de los problemas ¿no es así?

–Mas bien los problemas me buscaron a mi –respondió Yami. Recordaba que le había dicho a Seto que se fuera pero... agradecía tener a su obsesivo novio tras él–. Gracias –

El ojiazul sonrió a pesar que Yami no pudo notarlo. –De nada. ¿Vamos? –Esos lugares no eran para él.

Yami sonrió feliz– Vamos.

* * *

La mañana llegó desplazando a la noche; los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de su habitación haciéndolo despertar. Su habitación contaba con un escritorio cubierto de libros de matemáticas y papeles con formulas que habían quedado de su último examen de secundaria; perdido entre los papeles, estaba su smarthphone, también descansando. Las paredes color crema tenían varios posters de series de anime y algún que otro cantante del momento. Sobre la mesa de luz, un reloj despertador y un portaretratos con una foto suya y de su amante. Después de dar un par de vueltas sobre la cama, finalmente, Yami se quitó la pereza y se levantó de la misma. El joven caminó hacia el baño de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se ducho para quitarse las sobras del día anterior. Ya vestido, salió del baño y miró su escritorio. Una rosa apoyada sobre el mueble lo hizo sonreír. Recordaba la noche pasada; habían ido a la casa del castaño y ahí... se sonrojó con solo recordarlo. Si, había sido una celebración perfecta. Tomó su smarthpone y lo guardó en su bolsillo, en caso de que recibiera un SMS de Seto. Era sábado, debía desayunar con su familia. Salió de su habitación, caminó por el corto pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Su casa era una casa normal, de dos pisos pintada íntegramente de blanco, a excepción de su habitación que tenia un ligero toque crema. El interior estaba un poco oscuro por las cortinas que aun cubrían las ventanas; extraño, generalmente su madre las abría en las mañanas. La entrada de la casa llevaba al living y al fondo estaba la cocina. Por el detalle de las cortinas cerradas, seguro sus padres no estaban por lo que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie pero...

–¿Papá? –preguntó al ver a su solo padre en la cocina. Era raro que su padre se despertara temprano pero... miró el reloj que marcaba las 10:30; no era tan temprano.

–Buen día, Yami –saludó el hombre alto, robusto, de cabello entre gris y castaño. Estaba vestido con una bata como si recién se levantara de la cama.

–Buen día –dijo Yami acercándose a la mesa redonda de la cocina, donde su padre estaba sentado con una taza de café en mano, y sentándose en una silla libre– ¿Mama no baja a desayunar?

–Mamá salió temprano esta mañana; la llamaron de urgencia a una reunión. Vendrá a la tarde –explicó el mayor.

–Ah –dijo sin mas. A veces pasaba. Su madre era una ingeniera muy importante a cargo de varios departamentos. Un problema en uno y ella debía salir a solucionarlo.

Yami, sin decir nada se levantó de la silla de la cocina para ir a servirse un poco de café de la maquina. Su padre hojeaba el diario, la parte de finanzas. El joven se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, tomó su smarthphone que tenia guardado en el bolsillo y comenzó a jugar a las carreras de autos.

–Deja eso –ordenó el mayor, el ruido de esa aplicación era molesto.

Yami lo miró de reojo y dejo el smarth sobre la mesa y se dedico a mirar a su padre, cruzado de brazos.

El mayor se sintió observado y sin decir mas, cerró el diario.

–Bien, sé que estas cosas las hace tu madre pero... vamos a hablar. Padre a hijo. Así que adelante ¿de que quieres hablar? –dijo con el aire mas conciliador que pudo fingir.

–No viniste a mi graduación

El mayor suspiró, si Yami se parecía a su madre cuando se enojaba. Siempre empezaba atacando.

–No, no pude y lo sabes. Tengo...

–... muchos negocios que atender. Lo sé. Siempre dices lo mismo –terminó el argumento del mayor.

–Pero no creo que la hayas pasado mal. Volviste tarde anoche. Imagino que tu novio te acompañó ¿no? –preguntó muy en el fondo no queriendo saber su respuesta.

–Si. El fue a verme –respondió sabiendo que su padre nunca hablaba con él de Seto, la única vez fue cuando les dijo a sus padres que estaba saliendo con alguien y de ahí en mas, esos temas los trataba con su madre.

–Si, me lo imaginaba –tomó de su taza tratando de eliminar la imagen que se había hecho de su hijo y su novio teniendo sexo. Conocía al novio de Yami y por su estatura y porte era obvio imaginar que Yami no era el que dominaba la situación en la cama; no podía evitar sentir que había fallado como padre, como modelo masculino. Había hecho varias investigaciones sobre si era culpa de los genes o producto de un mal psicológico pero la realidad era esa, ya se había resignado a que no tendría nietos biológicos. Y el hecho de que Yami lo manifestara con tanta naturalidad, tal vez debía decirle algo pero, en cierto modo, que Yami tuviera novio le alivianó un poco las cosas; así que no diría nada. Mejor cambiar de tema.–. Así que... ¿iras a la estatal como tu padre?

–Yo... –la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa; pensó antes de decirlo–, quería ir a la UIJ.

–¿UIJ? ¿Te respondieron?

–No, pero Seto dijo que podía asistir. El me pagará los estudios.

–¿Tu novio te pagará los estudios? –preguntó con sorna.

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –preguntó confundido el mas joven.

–No sabia que ya te habías convertido en su criado.

–¡No soy su criado!

–¿Y dejaras que el pague tus estudios? Que bajo has caído muchacho –comentó, sabia que Yami ya no era un niño, aunque a veces actuaba como uno; pero él aun era su padre y le pesaba que su hijo se rebajara a aceptar los regalos de ese empresario sin luchar por ellos.

–¡No tienes derecho a opinar! –alzó la voz tratando de defenderse de esa acusación; no había nada de malo en aceptar la ayuda de Seto; él había estado siempre a su lado, tal vez mas de lo que sus padres estaban. Siempre ocupados, siempre viajando y él, solo en casa. Por un lado, sabia que sus padres se aseguraban que no le faltara nada pero... estaba solo; no tenia muchos amigos en el colegio y Seto, ese joven frío y distante, fue su compañero, su amigo y su amante durante los últimos tres años.

–Tu tampoco; teníamos un trato. Te dejaba salir con tu novio si te concentrabas en tus estudios; si conseguías una recomendación te pagaría una facultad privada sino irías a la estatal como fui yo, como fue tu madre. ¿Cuantas recomendaciones recibiste? –embistió el mayor con la pregunta que heriría el orgullo del joven de cabellos tricolores.

–Yo... –tomó ímpetu para responder; pero sabia bien que su padre tenia razón. No había conseguido recomendaciones de ninguna universidad. Había enviado varios ensayos pero ninguna academia le respondió. Miró con tristeza al suelo ante su nula respuesta; su padre tenia razón–; ninguna.

–Bien, chico listo. Sera mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas. ¡Vamos tigres! –haciendo referencia a la antigua porra del equipo de fútbol de la universidad estatal; el hombre se retiró dejando a su hijo solo en la cocina.

Yami suspiró resignado. De veras ,quería aceptar la oferta de Seto. Después de todo, Seto estudió en UIJ y era un exitoso empresario; aunque ya lo era antes de entrar allí; su padre adoptivo había muerto dejándolo a él y a su hermano menor al frente de una gran corporación. Pero por otro lado, detestaría no cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su padre: ellos no se meterían en su noviazgo con Seto pero debía seguir concentrado en sus estudios y conseguir una recomendación. No creía que lo había hecho tan mal para que ninguna universidad lo aceptara.

En medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, fue cuando la pequeña puerta del buzón del correo empotrada a la puerta principal se abrió dejando ingresar una faja de papeles. Yami miró a la puerta, la correspondencia había llegado.

–¡Papá! ¡El correo! –gritó para que su padre lo escuchara. Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta. Se agachó para tomar la correspondencia y empezó a ojearla–. Pago, pago, pago y... pago –clasificó las cartas pero una llamó su atención ya que tenia su nombre en el destinatario–. ¿UPC? ¿Para mí? –dejó a las demás cartas sobre la mesa de la cocina y con un abrecartas comenzó a romper delicadamente el sobre. Una vez abierto el sobre, tomó el papel que estaba dentro de este y lo leyó mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa de la cocina–. "Estimado sr. Yami Atem. Hemos recibido su ensayo de solicitud de ingreso a nuestra universidad... bla, bla bla, nos complace que nos haya escogido para acompañarlo en esta fase, bla, bla, bla, Su solicitud ha sido... ¿aprobada?" –se detuvo en la ultima parte buscando con su mano el respaldo de la silla para sostenerse y luego sentarse golpeado por la noticia. ¿Estaba aprobada? ¿Lo habían aceptado en una universidad? Se quedó un segundo procesando la información. Oficialmente, era un universitario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holas a todos. ¿Cómo estan? Este es mi proyecto nuevo. Los otros fics los tengo un poco estancados; así que... creo si escribo otra cosa por ahí regresa la inspiración :)

Esta historia la empecé en la secundaria, osea que no tenia idea de como eran las facultades en aquella época; solo la visión de los campus universitarios estadounidenses de las películas :P y recientemente leí una noticia en Internet que me llamó la atención, me recordó al fic y me dije: OMG que gente loca sigue habiendo en este mundo. Asi que fui, desempolvé esta historia y la cambié un poquito. La idea de este fic es terminarlo para el 31 de octubre y como es cortito (este lo es, lo prometo) con actualizaciones regulares se puede terminar :) creo... Bueno, díganme que piensan ¿la idea es buena, mala? ¿cosas que mejorar?

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Dejen reviews.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Silencio en el campus**

**Capítulo 2**

_3 meses después_

El verano pasó, inconscientemente, con velocidad como todas las estaciones. Fue a finales de este cuando Yami hizo sus valijas con algo de ropa y algunos objetos personales y se despidió de sus padres ya que seria hasta el receso de invierno cuando volverían a encontrarse. Su madre, una mujer alta, delgada, de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios y vestida de traje y falda para el trabajo, lo saludó con el cariño y afecto que siempre le había demostrado; su padre fue un simple apretón de manos pero viniendo de su padre era mas de lo que había esperado. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y caminó hasta la vereda de su casa con sus valijas; una en cada mano. En la calle un Corvette C7 deportivo rojo lo aguardaba y junto a este, un joven castaño lo esperaba apoyado sobre el maletero del auto, cruzado de brazos y usando unos modernos y elegantes lentes de sol.

Yami saludó a Seto con un beso y le entregó sus valijas para que este las guardara en el maletero. Cuando Seto cerró el baúl ambos fueron a la parte de adelante del auto e ingresaron al mismo. El menor saludo a sus padres por la ventanilla delantera mientras que Seto arrancaba el auto y se alejaba por la calle con rumbo hacia el oeste.

–Tu madre es muy amable. ¿Qué era? ¿Doctora?

–Doctora, ingeniera genetista.

–Doctora...

Yami se quedó un segundo mirando a Seto–. No puedo creerlo ¿Hablaste con mis padres? –preguntó incrédulo.

Seto esbozó una irónica sonrisa sin apartar la vista del camino–. Solo con tu madre ¿acaso tu padre habla?

El ojirubí rió tímidamente–. Si habla. No conmigo, pero si. Lo he escuchado hablar con sus compañeros de negocios; te llevarías bien con él.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que los empresarios nos llevamos bien?

–¿No?

–¿Viste lo que dicen de los abogados?

–Si.

–Mas o menos lo mismo.

Yami, solo sonrió mientras apoyaba su brazo contra la base de la ventanilla del auto y miraba los campos al costado del camino.

–Estas muy callado... Extraño en ti.

–No sabia que estaba tan lejos...

–¿Te da miedo?

–No, solo pienso...

–Me odio por preguntar pero ¿se puede saber qué?

–Cosas...

Nada mas se dijo y el silencio regresó a la cabina del auto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y la ruta y el camino rural a sus costados parecía no querer acabarse. Ya era la una de la tarde y el conductor se empezaba a mostrar algo cansado por el viaje; sin mencionar que después tendría que regresar solo.

Seto llevó su mano hasta la base del cuello en su espalda y se masajeó los músculos. El menor notó esto ademas de que se estaban quedando sin tema de conversación; una loca idea cruzó su cabeza.

–¿Quieres que maneje? –preguntó.

Seto solo rodó los ojos; lo que necesitaba...

–¿Sabes manejar? –respondió preguntando lo obvio.

–Sabes que no.

–¿Entonces?

–Enseñame.

El castaño rió irónico–. Seria muy sensato. Enseñarte a manejar en medio de la nada.

–¿Por qué no? Hay pocas probabilidades que venga otro auto.

–Si o puede que nos metas dentro del campo y choques contra una vaca o algo.

Yami rió–. Vamos, tendré cuidado –dijo esta ultima parte haciendo ojitos de niño bueno.

Seto lo miró de reojo para luego suspirar; no podía contra ese crio y sus estrategias de manipulación. Sin decir mas, llevó la palanca de cambios del auto hasta punto muerto y comenzó a aminorar la velocidad para detenerse al costado de la ruta. Una vez que el auto estuvo detenido se bajó y dio la vuelta para volver a entrar por el lado del acompañante. Yami se pasó de asiento y se acomodó sobre el privilegiado lugar del conductor aferrándose de manera superada al volante.

–Bien, embriague, freno, acelerador, palanca de cambios, primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta. ¿alguna duda?

–Si

–¿Cuál?

–¿Cómo lo enciendo?

Seto volteó para tomar el cinturón de seguridad y colocárselo. No seria un viaje de placer. Miró a Yami para darle los consejos iniciales y vio que este se estaba colocando unos lentes de sol.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tengo que adoptar el perfil.

–¿El perfil?

–Ya veras; bien... ¿Qué hago?

–Pisa el embriague.

–¿Este?

El motor del auto hizo ruido al acelerar en el lugar.

–¡Ese es el acelerador! –alzó la voz al escuchar sufrir al motor de su Corvette.

–¡No me grites!

–El primero de la izquierda; con tu pie izquierdo pisa a fondo. –Se escuchó el embriague chocar contra el piso del auto–. Bien, ahora pon primera y ve soltando suavemente el embriague –el auto lentamente comenzó a ponerse en marcha. –Ahora pisa el acelerador ¡despacio!

El auto lentamente comenzó a tener un ritmo lento y presionado.

–Saca el pie del acelerador, pisa el embriague y meté segunda.

–¿No acelera? –preguntó el ojirubí al notar que a pesar de haber puesto segunda el auto estaba perdiendo velocidad.

–Pisa el acelerador –le recordó el castaño. De manera inesperada el auto frenó quemando las llantas– ¡Despacio! ¡Ese es el freno! ¡Mete tercera! ¡Quinta o dañaras el motor!

–¡Callate! ¡callate!

Yami pisó el acelerador y el auto salió derrapando a toda maquina.

–¡Me encanta! –gritó emocionado el ojirubí. Le encantaba esa recientemente descubierta sensación de velocidad. De ir a 150 por hora sin nada que lo detuviera. Volteó a ver al castaño quien parecía no estar pasándola tan bien–. Gracias... –le agradeció que se le haya enseñado a conducir; sabia que al castaño no le agradaban las tareas de profesor por eso apreciaba lo que había hecho.

* * *

Pasó una hora mas de viaje; el paisaje a su alrededor seguía siendo el mismo. El GPS alertaba que estaban cerca del destino, Seto observaba a la computadora con particular sospecha. ¿Estaban llegando? Pero no había nada allí... Miró a Yami quien parecía no preocuparle la situación; no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro desde que estuvo al frente del auto.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Yami esperando una alabanza de Seto por su progreso y a la vez sabiendo que no la recibiría.

–Me parece que debiste doblar en esa intersección –respondió al ver que el GPS comenzaba con su maníaco "Re-calculando..."

–¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

–Hace media hora que el GPS viene avisándote.

–¿Cómo esperas que escuche a esa cosa? Me pone nervioso.

–No le eches la culpa a la computadora.

Ante la mirada atónita de Seto; Yami tomó el GPS arrancándolo de la consola y lo aventó por la ventanilla del auto.

–Me debes trecientos dolares.

–Demandame.

–Puedo hacerlo.

–No lo harás –con eso dicho frenó y giró el volante a izquierda haciendo que la parte trasera del auto derrapara al tiempo que rotaba sobre las ruedas de adelante y finalmente cambiando la dirección a la que estaban yendo por la opuesta.

Seto tenia la sangre en el cuello; Yami parecía un loco al volante pero no diría nada aunque por como se abrieron sus ojos se podía notar que sus nervios no estaban tranquilos. No era que él no lo hubiese hecho antes, ademas no es lo mismo estar de conductor que de acompañante; él confiaba en su buen juicio. Y por alguna razón no esperaba que Yami fuera así al volante; que le gustara la adrenalina... no podía evitarlo, era un tanto excitante.

–¿Qué te pareció? –preguntó emocionado el ojirubí.

–Solo conduce.

Finalmente, a lo lejos se empezaron a ver las columnas y las dos grandes puertas de rejas que eran la entrada del campus universitario. El viaje duró cuatro horas en total en auto; sin duda, alejada de la civilización. Se adentraron en el campus siguiendo el camino adoquinado que se abría hacia los diferentes claustros dentro de la universidad. El lugar era enorme; parecía que eran cientos de hectáreas dedicados a espacios naturales, estatuas, fuentes y edificios de elegante arquitectura, estilo barroco austriaco.

–Bien, no puedo negarlo. Es bastante impresionante –admitió Seto al ver semejante arquitectura tan detallada, tan europea, tan rara para estar ubicada en Japón

–Lo sé. Es fantástico Pero estoy algo perdido –admitió Yami al darse cuenta que no sabia cual camino seguir.

–GPS... –dijo Seto con un tono algo burlón recordandole que había lanzado al "guía" por la ventana.

–No seas ridículo; le preguntare a esos chicos –dijo el ojirubí al tiempo que detenía el auto junto a unos jóvenes que estaban reunidos cerca de una fuente de aspecto renacentista italiano –. Disculpa, hola. ¿Sabes donde esta la Oficina de Alumnos?

Un joven de cabellera negra, ojos verdes, vestido de chaqueta roja y aros con forma de dados se acercó al auto.

–Vaya, que buena nave –dijo el de ojos verdes admirando al Corvette rojo.

–Gracias, es de él –respondió Yami luego señalando a su acompañante quien miraba por su ventanilla no queriendo participar de la conversación.

–Que buen gusto, amigo –

Seto solo respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano minimizando las palabras del estudiante.

–Siempre es así, ¿la oficina de alumnos? –volvió a repreguntar Yami.

–Si, sigue por el camino hasta llegar al palacio. Primer piso por las escaleras.

–Gracias –agradeció Yami y luego continuo camino –¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un niño inmaduro? –retándolo a Seto.

–Bienvenido a la universidad –dijo el alumno por lo bajo mientras veía a los jóvenes alejarse en el Corvette.

* * *

Yami continuó por el camino como le había indicado el joven de ojos verdes hasta que finamente llegó al destino. Ahora sabia porque le decían palacio. El edificio en si parecía una replica del Palacio de Belvedere de Austria; frente a este se alzaban dos grandes jardines con diferentes alegorías. El auto se estacionó frente a la entrada del palacio y el ojirubí bajo del mismo quedándose un minuto admirando la arquitectura del edificio.

–Es hermoso ¿no?

–Sigo insistiendo, que nunca había escuchado de esta universidad –remató Seto bajando del auto pero dando a conocer sus obvias dudas. En su corta vida había leído infinidad de curriculums y conocido a varios empresarios pero nunca escuchado a la UPC como referencia. ¿Cómo hizo esa 'utopía' para permanecer oculta en las afueras de Japón?

–Eso es porque es solo para gente inteligente –enfrentó Yami mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas del edificio.

–Por eso me sorprende que te hayan aceptado.

–Muy gracioso.

–¿De veras no quieres que te acompañe?

–Creo que ya estoy grande, puedo cuidarme sólito

–Eso dijiste en Red Night hace tres meses...

–Fue porque te metiste. Tenía todo bajo control.

–Si, claro.

–Bien –ordenó un poco la carpeta donde tenia su documentación–, iré a presentarme.

–Creo que veré un poco el lugar –

–Esta bien; te mando un SMS cuando termine.

–Extraño... –dijo el castaño mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular y el signo de "señal" deshabilitado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yami mientras se acercaba a ver lo que Seto había descubierto.

–No hay señal de celular aquí.

–Debe ser un problema en la antena –restandole importancia; la universidad estaba alejada del área urbana; seguramente la señal fallaba por la lejanía–. No te vayas muy lejos.

–¿Qué acaso eres mi padre o qué?

–Esta bien; vete. Pero recuerda que todavía tengo las llaves del auto.

–¿Estas llaves? –preguntó al tiempo que extendía la palma de su mano derecha mostrando un manojo de llaves que tenia escondido en la misma.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó el ojirubí confundido palpando su bolsillo trasero donde anteriormente había guardado las llaves que ahora estaba en poder del castaño.

–Soy Seto Kaiba... puedo hacer esa clase de cosas.

–Muy gracioso –respondió dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo con la carpeta que llevaba en su mano–. No me tardo –dijo al tiempo que subía las escaleras de la entrada al palacio.

Seto se quedo observando a su alrededor Todo era tan elegante, ordenado y tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo; aun para ser una universidad.

* * *

Yami entró al hall del palacio de la rectoria. El interior no tenia nada que envidiarle al exterior. El techo, sostenido por gruesas y adornadas columnas, estaba compuesto de grandes cúpulas con pinturas renacentistas en el rascacielos. El piso de mármol con tonalidades terracota; las escaleras anchas con barandales finamente decorados con madera se elevaban hasta los diferentes niveles del edificio. En el centro del hall; una estatua de mas de 3 metros de altura de estilo griego y sobre la base el nombre del pensador griego "PLATON"

El ojirubi subió por la escaleras hasta el primer piso y buscó, en los carteles de las diferentes puertas, la oficina que estaba buscando. Cuando la encontró, dio dos tenues golpes a la puerta.

–Adelante –una voz desde el interior lo alentó a pasar.

Yami entró a la oficina un poco nervioso. Frente a el había un escritorio de madera oscura, probablemente roble y detrás de este una mujer que revisaba un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio. La mujer parecía tener unos treinta años de cabello rojizo aunque tenia un curioso mechón gris al costado de la cabeza; era delgada, de ojos color miel y gafas. El lugar no era muy grande aunque había otra puerta detrás del escritorio y junto a un gran mueble hecho de la misma madera que el escritorio.

–Buenos días –saludó cortésmente–; me llamo Yami Atem. Me inscribí este año.

–¿Yami Atem? –la mujer buscó con la mirada en el libro que tenia frente a ella–, aquí esta. Tiene beca completa –agregó de manera simpática

–Si.

–Bien ¿tienes la documentación?

–Si –respondió al tiempo que le entregaba la carpeta.

La mujer abrió la carpeta y comenzó a mirar la documentación–. Esta completo; bien déjame ver... –se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al mueble que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Abrió la puerta del armario, tomó una llave y regresó con el ojirubí– Estas en el edificio Timeus, departamento 45 –explicó dándole la llave con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Muchas gracias –agradeció tomando la llave y retirándose

–¡Oye niño! –llamó la mujer antes de que el mas joven abandonara la oficina; a lo que Yami se detuvo y volteó– Te olvidas tus documentos –le recordó devolviendole la carpeta.

–¡Oh! ¿No los necesitan?

–Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos saber. El resto, corre por cuenta tuya –se quedó mirándolo de manera extraña, con una media sonrisa en su rostro como insinuándole algo. Yami se quedó un segundo tratando de adivinar que pero desecho su pensamiento y tomó su carpeta– Bienvenido a la Universidad.

Yami tragó y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez afuera, suspiro agitado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A qué se refería con ese comentario? ¿Tenían todo lo que necesitaban saber y el resto corría por su cuenta? Miró su documentación y un presentimiento cruzó su cabeza ¿por qué? Bajó las escaleras por las que anteriormente había cruzado hasta llegar al hall ¿UPC? ¿Él había enviado su ensayo allí? Alzó la vista a la gran estatua de Platón en el hall y la leyenda grabada en la placa de bronce a los pies de este: "_Admiramos muchas y grandes hazañas de vuestra ciudad registradas aquí, pero una de entre todas se destaca por importancia y excelencia._" No sabia que pensar; alzó las llaves que le habían dado. Tenía una oportunidad; no iba a echarse para atrás ahora. Con eso dicho, salió del recinto.

* * *

Una vez mas en el auto; Seto llevó a Yami hasta el edificio Timeus. El edificio era diferente a los demás de estilo barroco; este era mas moderno; mas cuadrado y simple y pintado de blanco pero no dejaba de ser ostentoso.

–No sé por que no aceptaste que te trajera en helicóptero –preguntó Seto al recordar que ahora tenia cuatro horas de viaje por delante.

–¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso? Ademas, estoy becado. No puedo aparecerme en un helicóptero

–¿Y en un Corvette, si?

–Es tu Corvette –dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la manija de la puerta del auto para abrirla.

–Yami –llamó al ojirubí antes de que bajara del auto. No iba a preguntarlo pero debía saber–, ¿por qué no quieres ir a UIJ? –Yami miró hacia afuera no queriendo ver a Seto a los ojos–. Estabas tan emocionado pero ahora...

–Hice una promesa... –respondió casi en un susurro.

–¿A tus padres?

Yami solo asintió sin ver a Seto–. Solo serán cinco años, solo...espero que vengas a visitarme ¿no? –preguntó volteando a ver a su ojiazul.

–Bueno pues, este lugar me queda un poco lejos... –Yami se mordía el labio seguramente entendiendo lo que Seto le pediría–, así que tendrás que tener una buena oferta para hacerme venir hasta aquí –mientras declaraba su disconformidad con respecto a venir a verlo, Yami se lanzó sobre el castaño uniendo sus labios a los suyos; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Seto sintió la lengua de Yami queriendo juguetear con la de él; y Seto, por supuesto, no iba a negarle eso. Lentamente Yami se fue separando de Seto; era una lastima, el castaño tenia esperanzas de llegar a mas–; va a tener que ser mejor que eso –se quejó.

–Lo sé, es solo un adelanto –respondió Yami–. Te veo el fin de semana.

–Aquí estaré.

Yami bajó del auto y tomó sus valijas. Seto emprendió el camino de regreso dejando a su novio en su provisorio hogar. El ojirubí lo vio alejarse y luego encaminó hacia el interior del edificio.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos buscando el depto 45; esperaba encontrar a alguien para pedirle indicaciones pero... extrañamente no había nadie allí; todo estaba en silencio. Caminó en círculos hasta que un cartel le dio la indicación que necesitaba; había diez deptos por piso entonces debía ir al cuarto piso. Tomó el ascensor y fijó el destino en el cuarto piso. El viaje ascendente fue corto; las puertas se abrieron y avanzó por el largo pasillo llevando consigo sus maletas. Caminó notando que los deptos impares estaban a la derecha y finalmente llego al 45. Sacó la llave que llevaba en su bolsillo, la que le había dado la mujer pelirroja, la colocó en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era bastante grande de tres por diez; estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana balcón; tenia una cama, una mesa de luz junto a esta, un escritorio, un armario para su ropa, una biblioteca vacía y un cuarto de baño. El piso era de madera y había un aire acondicionado empotrado en la pared. Estaba un tanto desprovista pero podía remediar eso. Dejo su equipaje en el suelo y abrió uno de los bolsos; lo primero, sacó el porta-retratos que tenia en su habitación con la foto suya y de Seto y lo colocó sobre la mesa de luz. Era lo que necesitaba para sentirse acompañado.

–Buenos días compañero –una voz en la puerta hizo voltear a Yami de repente encontrándose con un joven alto, rubio, de ojos color miel en el umbral de la puerta de su depto– Disculpa ¿te asuste?

–Sorprender, es la palabra –aclaró Yami recuperándose del susto.

–Lo lamento, compañero –se disculpó el rubio adentrándose al depto de Yami.

–¿Compañero? –preguntó un poco confundido.

–Bueno, vecino –aclaró sonriendo–. Vivo en el depto del frente. Me llamo Katsuya Jonouchi, me puedes decir Jono –saludó, dándole la mano.

–Oh, esta bien. Me llamo Atem Yami y... me dices Yami –respondió contestando el saludo.

–Mucho gusto – dijo mientras que de manera entrometida empezaba a curiosear el cuarto de Yami, aun cuando este aun estaba vacío

–Hay muy poca gente aquí ¿no? –preguntó Yami recordando que no había mucha gente rondando por el lugar. Él esperaba ver mas jóvenes y hasta ahora, en el edificio Timeus, al único ser humano que había visto era Jono. Ademas, también había notado que Jono era un poco entrometido al meterse en su depto sin ser invitado y empezar a husmear los alrededores; aunque claro, podía ser que fuera así y no se diera cuenta; después de todo Yami era muy reservado, demasiado, y no le gustaba meterse en las cosas de los demás, mucho menos que se metieran en las de él.

–No, llegaste temprano. La mayoría llega el domingo a la tarde. Ya veras, el lunes estará todo esto lleno de estudiantes –explicó el rubio al tiempo que descubría el único objeto que el ojirubí había logrado desempacar: su foto con Seto.

–¿Y como sabes? –preguntó tratando de calmarse al ver que Jono estaba tocando su porta-retratos. No dijo nada, no iba a pelear, no quería empezar la facultad con el pie izquierdo.

–Es mi segundo año aquí –dijo Jono dejando el porta-retratos en su lugar.

–¡Oh!

–Si, ya estoy viejo –bromeó–; así que... te dejo desempacar.

–Esta bien, gracias –agradeció Yami

–Y... bienvenido a la Universidad –dijo el ojimiel antes de desaparecer fuera de la habitación de Yami, dejando a este solo y un tanto confundido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! ¿Qué tal? Acá tengo el nuevo capi de esta historia.

Gracias por comentar a TsukihimePrincess, Azula1991 y Kusanagi-sama. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto; de veras se agradece :D y algunas cosas las respondí en el capítulo, bah respondió Yami ;D

Sin mas, espero les haya gustado este capi. Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida así que, dejen reviews, si?

Saludos!


End file.
